<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arc Words by morthael [PODFIC] by dragoninasuitcase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617421">Arc Words by morthael [PODFIC]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoninasuitcase/pseuds/dragoninasuitcase'>dragoninasuitcase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Spoilers for Eva manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoninasuitcase/pseuds/dragoninasuitcase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the final chapter of Eva manga! Shinji made a promise to...never mind, he doesn't remember what he promised to do. And there's a strange silver haired boy following him around, seemingly unaffected by the cold. Why isn't he cold?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arc Words by morthael [PODFIC]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/morthael/gifts">morthael</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/827350">Arc Words</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/morthael/pseuds/morthael">morthael</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>download and/or stream the MP3 file <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1imjkEnA-EdLSQO9RsT6_cebF7-7y8iF4/view?usp=drivesdk">here</a>.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>........ily morthael.......</p><p>hdjsjcm i’m soooo sorry for not podding anything for forever!! flu season hit me really hard and i’m mostly dead rn,,,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>